Major findings to date involve progress in elucidating the neuropathology of schizophrenia. In particular, abnormalities involve a neuronal circuit of the striatum/nucleus accumbens, the hippocampus/entorhinal cortex (ERC) and the dorsolateral prefrontal cortex (DLPFC). In the striatum/nucleus accumbens, we demonstrated increased dopamine type IV (D4) receptors in the brains of schizophrenics. The major findings in the DLPFC remained reductions in serotonin type II (5HT-2) receptors and reuptake sites. The primary structural abnormality appears to involve a reduction in the cytoarchitecture of the ERC which is associated with reductions in neurotensin receptors in layer 2 of the ERC and mRNA for cholecystokinin (CCK) in subiculum and layers 3-6 of the ERC.